


【R-游了】私、闇とて……

by zisnothing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 01:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: *来自鵺鵺老师的约稿！！！！！！！！感谢金主鵺鵺老师同意这篇公开放出！！！！！！！！！！*恶魔x天使,触手游作搞天使了见堕落的故事，futa，出奶，流血表现，轻度肢体损伤





	【R-游了】私、闇とて……

从汉诺天使栖居的白塔到人间，正常路线是要飞小半天才能到，但是如果穿过恶魔的领地，抄捷径使用恶魔森林里的传送阵的话，只需半小时可抵达人间。天使族与恶魔族虽停战多年，双方小摩擦不断，而且不管哪方私闯领地，都会面临着极大危险，因此也没有天使会往恶魔森林中借道。

汉诺这一族不是大族，塔内的传送阵在很多年前就坏掉了，没有天使会维修，于是天使们去往人间执行任务都是绕开恶魔森林，宁可走远路也不冒险。

唯有一位是例外。

revolver是汉诺天使中新晋升的老大，战斗力藐视绝大多数魔物，他还没出手时魔物便因为他头顶上的大天使之轮而吓得飞窜逃跑。最主要的判断一位天使的战斗力的方法，就是看他头顶上有没有光环、以及光环亮不亮。像revolver那样既有形状完美的光环，光环还会发出温暖的亮光，哪怕只是看一眼都会让魔物浑身温暖的天使，绝对是可以称得上大天使的重量级天使。

只有revolver从来都是往魔物森林中借道，他不仅是仗着自己战斗力惊人，当然还有其他隐秘的原因。

恶魔森林占地面积极其辽阔，并且连着通往人间的海岸线，其中魔物稀奇古怪，生活了几亿年、从宇宙中前来殖民地球的厉害角色也是有的，了见自身实力仅能打败其中九成的魔物，他之所以还这么大胆是因为，恶魔森林中有一位愿意协助他的高级恶魔：playmaker。

playmaker是恶魔语的发音，他还有人类名字，藤木游作。游作年龄较幼，还没成年，不过他正是上文提及的外星殖民种族的后裔，继承先祖的超级强大基因，他与天使revolver联手的时候几乎称霸森林。他所属的族群在今天地球上已经濒临灭绝，大部分古书上对这一支殖民种族的记载也语焉不详，连天使了见都不太清楚游作的特性。

同为恶魔的其他魔物对playmaker的惧怕甚至超过对于revolver的惧怕，不是打不打得过的问题，而是就算打赢了playmaker，也很有可能会被他污染。

“污染？”

revolver把书里夹着的残页拿出来，对着光仔细辨认，上面写着克苏鲁一族以及旁支能够通过一些手段污染其他生命体的精神状态，还有外观特征云云。revolver只接触过幼年的游作，他进入天使完全态以后就不敢近距离接触对方，怕游作被天使光晕灼伤。不过根据他的目测，游作很可能是属于外星殖民种族之一的克苏鲁的某个分支，是地球上现存的恶魔中最危险的一种，甚至都查不到其弱点或者对抗方式。

他不太在意，只是每天做功课的时候不小心看到这一页而已，到了中午出任务的时候，revolver还是往恶魔森林里抄近道。

在revolver还是幼天使的时候，被叫做鸿上了见，曾经有一段时间居住于人类教堂，也是那时偶然结识、后来救下藤木游作。不过这已经是十年前的事情，他们后来分开生活着，直到去年，revolver才与游作重逢。正是因为这样的机缘，游作才不会伤害他，而他也相信二人能够维持这种少见的违背天使道义的见不得人的友谊。

天使从高空飞过，快到playmaker领地的时候逐渐下降，playmaker的领地很大，由一个巨湖和高山组成，整个湖泊和与大海相通的暗渠都是他的领地，高山树林里藏着的幽暗别墅是他比较常待着的地方。revolver没有见过playmaker的真身，游作通常以人形见他，偶尔战斗时会放出一两根带莹黄条纹的触手。

因此，当天使落到别墅前的草坪，几条触手向他袭击的时候，他甚至还没有想反抗，只是轻松扇动翅膀避开。“别闹了，游作。我还急着出任务呢。”

又有几根触手扑过来缠住他，revolver大天使的名号不是虚的，他双手抄在怀里也能面不改色地闪避，触手一下一下席卷而来，带起草坪上粉色野花的花瓣和风吹落的枯叶，还有大朵被撞掉的紫阳花。天使本性喜爱美丽之物，了见分心捉了一支大花，是白色含淡绿的石灰灯[1]，不多见的花——然后他的脚踝就被触手缠住。

playmaker的触手很欢喜的样子，上面莹黄色的条纹大亮。

了见抱着那支花，反正脚踝处有衣物相隔不必担心彼此会误伤，也懒得挣扎开，还以为游作只是在与他开玩笑。他看着游作正坐在别墅三楼的飘窗那边隔着玻璃看着他，revolver挥挥手，正笑着用手拉开那有点粘人的触肢……就被一瞬间转移到别墅内。他还不知道playmaker有局部空间分离的能力，刚想夸游作深藏不露，就被更多的触手抓住了。

天使特制的战斗紧身衣让revolver有恃无恐，若是在此刻反击，他是绝对能够逃脱或者反杀的。只不过信任让他失去最后的逃生机会。

“怎么啦，游作今天好奇怪，”更多更多的触肢缠上天使的身体，从脚到腰部都被触手紧紧吸住，了见或许应该要惊讶游作怎么有这么多的触肢，但他先把手里的花递到游作面前，“你种的花好美，谢谢你，我很喜欢。”

游作看着他，几秒钟没有说话。今天的氛围有点怪怪的，游作看他的眼神……绿色的眼睛还是像天使们种植的绿晶体一样宁静，revolver很喜欢游作的眼睛。他们相视着，越来越多的触手围住了见的身体，从他的腋下绕到胸前。

游作张开嘴，了见以为他要说话，没想到一条鲜红的有分叉的异种长舌从他嘴里伸出，勾住石灰灯的大半花瓣，然后卷进嘴里吃了大半。他咀嚼着，舌头还伸出来舔去嘴角边残留的花瓣。被吃了大半的石灰灯落下一两片碎花，触手把那半支花从了见手中拎走，一张布满尖牙的血盆大口出现在游作身后，吞掉了花和枝干。

“好饿。”

playmaker说，了见可以看到他口腔里还没来得及吞完的花瓣残骸，“我好饿，好饿。”

“你怎么！！！！”

revolver已经从惊异中缓过气，他两手并用想拉开身上的触手，但是这个行为似乎激怒了对方，触肢越缠越紧。

“了见。我饿了。”

“藤木游作，你的状态很不正常！是不是中了什么毒素……还是人类给你施加咒术——唔！先放开我、我不会伤害你的、游作你知道的！我能够帮得上你！”

“你能够帮我？”playmaker说话的时候，嘴里的牙齿尖尖的。他凑到revolver身前，带着一股天使从来没有闻过的花香，“那……”

“那……我饿了，我要吃你。”

进食欲，恶魔的两大欲望之一。即使是高级恶魔也难以抗拒刻在骨子里的欲望。只是revolver没想到playmaker会对他做出这种举动。天使是在恶魔的食谱上的吗？这种事情他从来都不知道。

拥抱着他的身体的触肢开始微妙地挪动着，稍微有些痒而刺痛，revolver看到那些翻动的触肢的内面都‘裂开’露出细密的锯齿，他知道自己的紧身衣在触手分泌的粘液和锯齿进攻下被逐渐撕破。playmaker看着他，用手托住他的下巴，露出困惑的表情，“从哪里开始吃比较好呢……？”

“游作，你还能想得起来我们经历的一切吗——”

“——嗯，那就从舌头开始吃吧，这个颜色看起来，应该很好吃……”playmaker靠过来，触肢称职地绕着revolver的双手不让他挣扎，还有触肢勒开再固定住他的嘴。游作的长舌钻进来，有分叉的舌头，非常灵活，恐惧令天使本能屏住呼吸，恶魔的舌头就伸进他的喉咙里。revolver几乎要窒息，他被侵犯喉咙长达一分钟，又被触手把舌头绕住拉长，playmaker伸手捏着他的舌尖端详又松开，“你尝起来真美味，了见，我应该早点吃掉你。”

所有触肢都咧着密齿在小口小口分食天使的肌肤，但是天使族的再生能力很强，伤口飞快地愈合着，连流的血可能都还没有出来就已经愈合了。

revolver因为过分侵犯的吻而气息不匀，“反正你肯定可以吃掉我，要不要来试试看在吃掉我之前…先和我做爱？”

天使向恶魔发出橄榄枝，“据说和天使族做爱的快感就好像整个躯体都会融化那样爽，游作不想试试看吗？我还没有和别人做爱过呢。”

“啊。”

playmaker停下动作，触手们也整齐划一停下动作，他应该是赞同了这个想法，因为大部分触手的利齿被收回肉吸盘里，只有极少个别的触肢还在偷偷用牙齿撕扯revolver。触手仍然缠得很紧，playmaker是同意和他做爱，但是没有放过他的意思。天使的双腿被触手强行拉开，屁股私处的衣服早就被触肢们吃掉了，他裸露的尻很白净，和playmaker想象中天使应该有的的屁股差不多。

revolver假装出害怕的哆嗦姿态，他看着playmaker从许多触肢中拉出一根没有吸盘的、圆头带有肉刺的、血管暴起青筋涨怒的交接腕，就知道那是playmaker真身的生殖器。鸿上了见没想真的和游作做爱，这只不过是万不得已之下的缓计，天使族有一种特殊的净化恶魔的密法，称为‘肉身圣壶’……实际上就是在和魔物交媾的过程中以肉身净化对方，一旦对方在天使体内达到高潮射精，那么净化就百分百会成功。这就是为什么恶魔间一直流传着，‘和天使做爱会爽得好像要融化了一样’，所谓的融化的感觉，实际上就是他们被天使净化的感觉。

这种净化方式比其他的净化方式更温和有效，但是天使们只有到了不得已的关头才会用这个办法，毕竟没有天使会想和恶魔做爱，大多数的恶魔生殖器都非常可怖，有些不止一根，有些形状稀奇古怪甚至带有倒刺，大概做一次的话内脏也会被拉出来。好在playmaker的阴茎还算正常，除了有点大和长…以及过分灵活之外，没有太大的问题。

不过了见很快就收回自己的想法。在playmaker的生殖腕侵犯他前，另两根触手先分别钻进他的后穴前穴，那触手看起来很细，但是颜色过分艳丽，应该是playmaker用来分泌毒液的触手。

“我不喜欢那个……游作，没必要吧？就算不中毒我也不可能挣脱得了啊。”

playmaker看着他，凑近了张开嘴，舌头钻进revolver的口腔里，把他填满，很过分地侵犯到天使的唾液都流下来了才停手，“不是让你中毒。”他的语言能力也出现某种障碍，“是、舒服、不痛。”

神经麻醉那一类的毒素，了见在心里默默得出推论，果然下体里被那根搅动一番已经没有痛感了，反而体内有点寂寞的空虚感。他知道自己被注入毒素。连放毒都极为隐秘，不愧是地球上最危险的种族。他余光看到那根触手抽出后，又有其他的触肢进去二穴之中，游作的交接腕缠着他破烂衣服下露出的大腿根，一个劲地摩擦，但是游作没有让它插进天使的肚子里。

天使和人类不同，天使都没有性别的，了见既有女孩子的雌穴，又有作为男性的阴茎，但是总体外观上偏向于男性，所以他在人间的身份证上的性别为男。他的二穴都比人类要更耐肏，毕竟天使是无性繁殖的种族，不管是前穴还是后穴都是为了净化恶魔而存在的，鸿上了见也没有自渎的爱好，他甚至不知道触手插入再抽出时带出的粘液其实是他身体分泌的润滑液。

了见努力保持神志清醒，他必须要分析游作行为的动机，以及导致他变成这样状态的原因。

是在扩张的意思吗？了见注意到插进他穴里的触手是由细到粗不断递增的，第三根比前一根稍微粗大一些。既然playmaker还知道做扩张，那应该不是记忆混淆了，有可能只是暂时被食欲支配而已。

“你好温柔，果然游作还记得我。”

playmaker用舌头在舔舐了见的脖子锁骨，抬眸看他，“了见很香。”

天使继续试探他，“为什么想吃我？”

“吃掉了见就可以…一起、在一起、永远。天使和恶魔。人类说合二为一，美丽的。”他叼着了见的脖子，尖牙抵着那处，他是真的想咬。

了见努力低头用脸蹭他，“别吃那里，天使族在脖子上刻了阵法，遭受致命攻击时会自动反击，你会受伤的。换一个地方吃吧，肩膀就没问题。”

游作松嘴看看了见的脖子，“看不到，没有。”

“是隐形的！你别试，真的会受伤——”

playmaker已经迫不及待地咬下去了，然后……“呜”地一声，游作松嘴，抬起头，嘴角被阵法撕开一个口子，绿色的血流了满嘴都是，舌头上也有伤口。了见实在不忍心，看他一副惨兮兮的样子，“都说了不要吃那里…是不是很痛？过来我帮你吹吹伤口。”

实际上克苏鲁的愈合力是远大于天使的，游作的伤口肉眼可见地愈合如初，但他还是凑过去，了见伸出舌头舔去他脸上的血液。恶魔的血对于天使而言是大忌，了见从小就被教育要远离恶魔的一切体液，除非是做为肉身圣壶，迫不得已接下对方的精液。他舔食恶魔的血液，一开始还怕味道会很腥臭而屏住呼吸，尝过之后才发现竟然只是普通的甜味。教科书上写大多数恶魔的体液都极其难闻……为什么游作的不会？了见将血迹完全舔干净后，主动含住playmaker伸出嘴外的舌尖，恶魔被他刺激得非常兴奋，触手们一阵乱动。

插在他下体的那根触手是第六根还是第五根，那根差不多已有三指的宽度，它一拔出来，生殖腕就挤开旁边的其他触手，自顾自地钻进后穴去。revolver的呻吟都被过度深吻堵住了，几乎要窒息，心脏加快速度地嘭嘭跳动。

比起太大或者太深，revolver先是感受到一阵过度的快感，大抵是前列腺被挤压到变形，所有内脏都被隔着肉穴按摩到了吧。他的翅膀不受控制地张开，连头顶上的天使光环都大幅度增亮，整个身体陷入非正常快感之中。

肚皮都被撑得鼓起来，他肤色很浅，可以看到进入肚子里面的两道触手。

游作灵活的生殖腕在他的肚子里搅动，没有痛感，只有过度舒服。revolver发出悲鸣，天使光环不断颤抖，有触手伸上去拉扯那光环，一开始可能还会被天使光环起度烫伤，但是随着触手上粘液不断分泌，好像就不再害怕光环中带有的净化能量。几根触手包裹住revolver的神圣光环，这是他重要的地方，从来没有魔物敢对他做这样的事情，因此revolver也是第一次知道原来自己头顶的光圈竟然也是敏感带。

比起直接入侵的做爱，光环被小吸盘密集招待的感觉更让他受不了。不要再这样……他差点说出求饶的话语。还有翅膀根部，与他脊背链接的地方也很敏感，他后悔放出翅膀，因为被触手们缠住完全收不回。甚至还能在触手翻动间看到被弄掉的羽毛，白色的羽毛粘在深色的触手上，非常显眼。

“吃掉你、舒服、一直。”游作对他说。

“哈啊请等一下——做…嗯！做完再吃…也不迟的。”

“现在就要吃。”

恶魔再一次张开嘴，在他身上物色适合下嘴的地方，了见被肏得浑身都不对劲，他在一堆触手中挣扎着伸出手轻轻爱抚游作的脸，“你是可以战胜住自己的食欲，对吧，游作。”

“先吃这个。”playmaker握住了见的手腕，恶魔的手背上裂开缝隙，细小的触肢也从手背上的裂缝里伸出来。他张嘴含住天使的手指，撕咬着，狼吞虎咽地进食了见的血肉。

但很奇怪，了见感受不到手指传来的疼痛，甚至还觉得有一种温暖的快乐。playmaker吃得很急，来不急完全咽下的鲜血就从他的嘴角流下，滴在触手上的时候还造成了轻微局部烫伤，很小声地‘呲’了一下，冒出一股白烟。二人都没有在意，游作把他的手从嘴里拿出来，舌头绕着他手上的伤口舔舐，可以看到他舌头背面也有很小的吸盘。他舔了一会又停下，看了见的伤口愈合。

“很好吃。”

revolver说不出回答的话语，他第一次经历性爱就经历得如此激烈，浑身都太爽以至于一张口就是不成体统的媚声。触手吸着他的乳首已经玩了很久，肯定对他的乳部也做了什么，不过了见有点分不清啦，究竟是屁股里爽一点？还是翅膀、乳首、光圈？他张开嘴欢迎游作的舌头，后者也沉湎于快乐，表情很高兴，绿色的眼睛都微微眯起。

再坚持一下，只要做到高潮就能够完成净化吧……他的游作一定是受到某种影响才会变成这样。

曾经他每次进入对方的领地，游作都是穿着白色西装，抱着一束刚修剪下来的花，他知道天使都喜欢美丽的东西，因此在领地中种了很多不同花期的植物。曾经他会在执行完任务后，到游作的宅邸中小憩，他们彼此都不敢靠近，毕竟是相克的种族，稍微近一点的话，天使的光芒会灼伤游作、恶魔的磁场会令了见难受。曾经他们小心翼翼地保持距离，即便是要握手，也必须隔着一层特制的衣物。游作带他在湖上划船，触肢在船底偷偷推动，湖对岸的魔物远远看到他们就立刻跑掉，四周安静，美景优美，最重要的是他喜欢和游作之间默契的友谊。

了见一直以为在他有限的天使生命里，可以一直拥有这样美好的回忆。尽管他和playmaker的友谊上不了台面，尽管这是违背天使道义的感情，但他从来没想过要戒断。

“我好高兴。”playmaker抱着他，他们唇齿相交，了见尝到了他口中残余的自己的血味。

触肢在梳弄沾染了恶魔粘液的天使羽翼，很舒服地挠弄着，了见有点不想把翅膀收回体内，毕竟这样既舒服又有安全感。他可以感觉到胸口的刺痒，那些触肢争先恐后地用吸盘含住天使的乳首。再往下，生殖腕在他的后穴内，肏到很深的地方，以至于他腔内的壁肉收缩颤抖个没完没了，在他前穴里的触肢没有那么大，但是已经肏到肉穴的尽头。

revolver没有哭，然而泪水已经在眼眶里打转，他模糊地可以看到还有更粗大的触手在绕着大腿根，也想肏进天使的雌穴内玩玩。必须要感谢playmaker的仁慈，如果肚子里同时装下两根那么粗的触肢……大概，会死？playmaker看起来也是意识到自己的生殖腕已经足够粗大，因此克制着不让其他太粗的触肢进入他的雌穴。

再……坚持一会…游作什么时候高潮啊、已经做了多久？十分钟？二十分钟？revolver都控制不住身体，他本能地握住手边的触肢，颤抖着呜咽。playmaker停下亲吻看看他，又看看他紧握成拳头的双手，于是用触肢把他的手腕拉过来，分开他的手指，十指相扣。

“游、游作…要不行了，很奇怪。”从眼角滑落的泪水被触肢擦去，revolver好想求饶，哪怕停半分钟也好，这样的超强度交合，难怪天使们都不喜欢用这种方法净化恶魔。

playmaker含住他的嘴唇，是不同以往的，安抚性质的接吻，没有再把舌头肏进revolver的喉咙。就当天使不安的心情才被抚慰，那些吃不到奶又肏不到穴的触肢们却暴走似地勒紧天使的躯体。

甚至有特别细的触肢钻入revolver性器顶端的小口，天使哭了，大滴大滴的泪水落下来，他不是人类，没法用射精来缓解过度快感。

这样的性交几乎让他昏厥。快点射精…他搞不懂是所有恶魔都这么晚射，还是只有playmaker如此？教科书上标注的10 -30 min难道是假的吗？playmaker为什么没有在‘融化般的快感’中射精呢……revolver干性高潮了，没有射精，也没有潮吹，只是身上每处肌肉都在称职地收紧。从肉穴的里面到穴外，下腹与大腿肌，翅膀与脊背，腰肢与胸部…连指尖都在不知不觉中掐入playmaker的手背。

游作手背上新出现的弯月型的伤口，伤口中立刻有很小的触手探出头，但是随着那伤口的愈合，触手们就封回藤木游作体内。

revolver眼睛半睁半闭，没有看到这骇人的一幕。

作为净化恶魔而诞生的天使，这是他除魔生涯里最刻骨铭心的一天：失去了重要屏障的衣服；先前不忍心唱圣歌净化playmaker，因为那样攻击效果太强，而现在他连圣歌的第一句词都想不起；他以为用肉身做圣壶来净化playmaker是最保险的方法，因为这样不会伤害到对方，却没想过他能不能做到最后到一步。这样巨大的快感……真的是天使能够承受的吗？

就连耳孔都被小触手钻入了。

藤木游作到底有多少的触手……怎么会这样、太舒服了、真的是恶魔吗？这里，简直是快感天堂。

虽然有点快乐过头，不过还是很舒服的。和游作相接触的地方，都好像融化般的快乐，很满足，很安心的感觉。revolver甚至后悔，怎么没有早一点和他做爱。

每次他到游作家里都只是做一些很普通的事情，如果早知道会这么爽，是不是在浴室、客厅、花田、游作的私人木筏乃至湖中，都能够做享受的事情。那个看起来很冰冷的湖，如果是被藤木游作抱着，就不用担心身体着凉的问题。还有花田，他从来舍不得折下鲜花，都是playmaker折完塞他怀里，要是早一点知道做爱这么快乐的话，就可以和游作在花田里做爱。柔软的草地与花的香气，还有露天而卧时能够看到的蓝天白云，在这样放松惬意的环境里，一定很适合与游作做爱。

他张开的大腿像不够灵活的触手，有点笨笨地勾住playmaker的腰肢，他在快感中适应，开始迎合触手的侵犯。

游作很欣喜地露出笑意，从他笑起来的嘴里可以看到不似人类的尖牙。

他们再一次拥吻着。

“很多喜欢、了见、爱你。”playmaker告诉revolver。

“我也是……我…我也爱着游作。”天使说话时带着情色的喘息声。

“骗人。”

天使与恶魔对视，他难以抗拒被这样的目光注视着，playmaker的眼睛比他所种植和收藏的所有绿宝石都要更好看，不论是色泽还是折光度。

“我一直都爱着你、啊……不管是以前、还是现在的你……！”了见忍耐着呻吟，吻在游作脸颊。

恶魔露出困惑的表情，“……真、的？”

“唔、绝对是真的，我、一直喜欢和游作在一起……咿、游作、”

触手暴走般在他身上游动，甚至有几根触手徒然消失，又卷着花重新出现。playmaker具有局部空间分离的能力，他能够让自身触手瞬间折下花园中的鲜花，一大束，有石灰灯这样的大型品种，也有泡泡玫瑰这样小的花朵，都是纯洁的白色系，花梗上还带着刺。游作把那一大撮的鲜花按到revolver怀里，他摘得太急，连白色的酢浆草的花都摘下，纷纷乱乱地让了见抱住。

还有花瓣飘落到了见的头发上，天使搂着这些花朵，仍然在被游作的性器顶弄，花朵从他怀里被震下些许，触手们贪婪地接住鲜花偷偷吃掉。

“我很喜欢，了见，超级喜欢。”恶魔失控的触手插进revolver的口腔内。

“…！！！”

“想和你完全连接着，永远。”

他再一次被肏到高潮，肚子随着大口呼吸而剧烈地起伏，收紧的肚皮勒出触手的形状，他雌穴尽头的假子宫都快被搞到错位了，但是没关系，天使到愈合能力完全可以解决这点小困扰。被堵住马眼的生殖器涨成深粉红色，有点可爱的战栗着。playmaker的生殖腕和触手有点凶恶地在他身体里抽插，几秒钟后一直撞到深处，一根喷发出精液，另一根射出某种粘液，烫烫地浇灌在他的肚子里。

不知是性快感使然还是体内密处被恶魔体液烫到，revolver可怜地翻着白眼。在那个有点混乱的时刻，他能够感受到playmaker的某一条触手钻入了他的‘大脑’中，也许是真的钻入？从耳孔那里？也许只是幻觉？

「我爱你。从十年前开始就爱着你。」恶魔的声音同时在他耳边和脑内响起，「了见从教堂里走出来救下身为魔物的我，那一刻起，我就一直……一直渴望着你。」

“嗯、哈啊……游…作…”

精液仍在持续注射进revolver的身体。

「了见是我见过的最美的天使，你明明可以杀掉我，好多次……却只是那样温柔的看我。每个星期都会和我一起郊游…真的好喜欢你！所以，我一想到你可能会死，可能会在执行任务的途中受伤，可能会生命抵达尽头而离开我，就好难过。即使是死亡，也不想了见从我的身边逃走。」

「这十年里我一直都在找你，当我发现你主动找上门的时候，我就无法控制自己的欲望了。」

「我想，如果了见不是天使的话，就可以和我永远…在一起。」

“………游作、”

「我爱你，了见。请你原谅我的迫不得已，如果不这样的话，我们总有一天会分开的。」

playmaker紧紧地抱住revolver，触肢从后者的口中自觉退出以便于他们接吻，一次次的氧气掠夺，直到他的射精快结束。

“游作。”

天使说，“我也爱你。”

随着revolver对于爱的告白的回应，他头上的天使光芒就暗淡下去，触手们松开后，那光环就变成腐坏的样子，一点点地化为碎片消失。而后，在revolver的胸口，乳首上出现两个金色的乳环，紧接着……乳汁从中流出被触手立刻舔掉。

他的羽毛也掉落了，露出黑色的、正在崩坏的骨架。

天使鸿上了见被恶魔藤木游作污染了，肉身净化的魔法反噬从而使他恶堕，但是这样的感觉不坏，非常舒服。触手从他的马眼里退出，竟然还带出一些精液。revolver已经不是纯正的天使，他堕落得能够射出精液——那是欲望的象征。

即使游作松开他的手脚，revolver也没有一丝想要逃走的意思，“再来做吧？”他直立着上半身，一手抚摸着肚子，隔着肚皮爱抚穴里的触手们，过多的精液和粘液都从穴口滴下，整个人就像漏水那般，“前面的小洞洞，也想要游作的精液。”

恶魔的生殖器填入他的雌穴。本来神圣纯洁的穴口变成充满情欲的粉红色，像是某种植物的花朵绽放着等待授粉。他脖子上那一圈天使阵法变成黑色的纹身，像项圈那样绕着他修长美丽的脖颈，凑近一看，纹的是十字架与爱心。

游作倒是从欲望上头的状态恢复神智清明，他的触手大多都收回体内，偷偷换成人形的生殖器肏弄着revolver，但是堕天使不满意，勾着他蹭，“能不能再用你的真身做一次…？”他的肚皮上浮现出隐约的淡色图案，随着游作以生殖腕再一次插入子宫内而逐渐明显，定型成粉红色的淫纹。

“真好～舒服——！”他抱着游作，翘起屁股挨肏，一下一下地漏出甜腻的呻吟，“今晚可以睡着你的房间里吗？我不想睡客房了，唔，虽然客房装修得很好看，但是很寂寞。”

他已经无法回到汉诺的高塔中，污染一旦开始就无法逆转，何况失去了翅膀的他也无法飞到顶层。但是没关系，顶层的他曾经的住处也比不上游作的领地。天使素洁的高塔哪有恶魔的巢穴有意思呢。游作把他按在地毯上肏，他的后背压着那些零落的花和羽毛，游作一点点地又把触手们放出来，只不过是非常克制的抚弄了见。

playmaker既高兴又有悔意，现在恢复理智后暗自庆幸没有真的把了见吃掉。他没有料到自己会因为睡午觉做噩梦而暴走，甚至失控到以完全体攻击鸿上了见。他从来不敢以完全体出现在了见面前，因为触手实在是太多太难控制，几乎多到会让所有看到的生物都恐惧，而且一旦身体出现伤口就会有新的触肢钻出来。好在对方并没有觉得厌恶反感，他看着了见还抓着触肢亲吻，心里忐忑又满足。

因为情动而溢出的天使的奶水非常甜美，如同把鲜花从枝头折下时，横截面也会流出白色的乳汁。

他们过去所有共处的时刻都被赋予新的色彩，所有不自觉的示好都是隐秘的爱意表达，赠与的花束与绿水晶，前者被封存进玻璃中，后者被吃掉。因为是心上人的赠礼，所以会被小心地珍藏起来。

“你别觉得这样不好。”了见突然说，“比起当大天使，我更喜欢当游作的恋人。”

游作想向他道歉，“我把了见的灵魂和肉身都腐蚀——”

“没有那样的事情。因为能够和你永远在一起，所以现在的我是非常幸福的。”

“哪怕…是被恶魔同化？”

“哪怕这种感情是过错，我也爱你。”

从花枝上被折下的大花石灰灯在被恶魔吃掉后，以另一种形式获得了永恒的生命。从云端坠到地狱的天使，也在黑暗和混沌中获得了永恒，再也没有什么能够将他们分开，即便是死亡。

无法抑制的爱恋将被命运捉弄的两人重新联系在一起，他们早就该合二为一。

在无序混沌中成为结晶的感情不可分割。

原来爱和被爱的感觉，是燃烧的火。

END.  
[1]：石灰灯是紫阳花的一种，花型较大，成圆锥型，花开白色或淡绿


End file.
